Conventional detergents used in the ware washing and laundering industries, particularly those intended for institutional use, generally contain alkyl phenol ethoxylates (APEs). APEs are used in detergents as a cleanser and a degreaser for their effectiveness at removing soils containing grease from a variety of surfaces. Commonly used APEs include nonylphenol ethoxylates (NPE) surfactants.
However, while effective, APEs are disfavored due to environmental concerns. For example, NPEs are formed through the combination of ethylene oxide with nonylphenol (NP). Both NP and NPEs exhibit estrogen-like properties and may contaminate water, vegetation and marine life. NPE is also not readily biodegradable and remains in the environment or food chain for indefinite time periods. There is therefore a need in the art for an environmentally friendly and biodegradable alternative that can replace APEs in hard surface cleaners.
Butyl cellosolve (2-Butoxyethanol) has been recognized as a good solvent for incorporation in cleaning composition, particularly, hard surface cleaning compositions. It has been a central component in cleaning compositions for some time. Recently, however, it has come under some regulatory scrutiny in certain states in the United States (e.g., California), in Canada, and in Europe. As a result, there is a need for formulations that do not require butyl cellosolve but which can provide similar cleaning efficacy.
Many conventional detergents are only useful for particular soil types. Generally, soils are classified as either those associated with animal fats and food stains, which often have higher protein-based soils, or mineral oils and greases. Thus, there is a need to develop detergents that are capable of removing both types of soils with a high efficacy.